


The Second Time

by flipflop_diva



Series: When All It Takes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Darcy Lewis didn't know who Natasha Romanoff was. But she never thought meeting her would be actual life changing. Part 2 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



The second time Darcy Lewis met Natasha Romanoff was when Natasha was saving her life. Which was slightly embarrassing to say the least, but well, apparently when your roommate dates a god, these things tend to happen more often than one would expect.

So as it happened, Darcy was in New York, accompanying Jane and Thor but mostly letting them do their thing, whatever their thing may be. Darcy, for her part, was spending time hanging out at Avengers Tower, chilling in the common room and watching movies with Clint, making dinner with Bruce, bothering Tony in his lab as he worked on all sorts of things that seemed cool but Darcy had no idea what they actually did.

And then it happened, because Darcy’s life was nothing if not a non-stop adventure. An explosion sounded. The Tower shook. Plaster and cement started to pour down.

Darcy screamed, dove for the nearest table, scrambling under it. Nearby, Tony was slipping into the Iron Man suit.

“Run!” he shouted at her, and she ran, tripping over pieces of wood and tangled metal and her own feet, scrambling toward the door. She made it into the hall, down one hall and partly down another before something grabbed her. Probably a hand. Clasped around her throat and squeezing tightly.

Darcy felt herself being lifted into the air and she was pretty darn sure this was the moment where she died. Where it all ended. Her hopes and dreams and wishes that her future not be quite as dangerous as some of her past.

But nope. The hand, or whatever it was, was squeezing her throat. Her vision was going spotty, and air was most definitely in short supply.

She was running through her list of regrets in her head when something slammed into her, knocking the hand loose and sending Darcy crashing — hard — to the ground. She gasped for air, struggled to focus. And then something — someone — was pulling her to her feet, yelling at her to run.

The hand that was tugging hers was soft and warm, and the voice was commanding, but Darcy knew instantly who it was and she felt herself flush. The battle disappeared around her, and almost dying was a forgotten memory, as she kept hold of Natasha’s hand and struggled to keep up.

Later, when the chaos had died down and Natasha put her hand on Darcy’s throat, her fingers practically burning Darcy’s skin, and asked her if she was okay, it was all Darcy could do not to reply “Now I am” and lean forward and kiss her.

Instead she just nodded and said “Thank you for saving me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Natasha said, her eyes glinting, and the smile on her face as she looked at Darcy was by far the best present Darcy had ever gotten.


End file.
